Shiny Disco Balls
by LesbiniOne
Summary: Quinn does something else with Brittany that Santana didn't. Follows "Ex Doesn't Mark the Spot". FEMSLASH.


Quinn didn't even remember what she was looking for when she stumbled upon IT in Brittany's closet. The shock of the find had driven all other thoughts out of her mind instantly. She picked it up being careful not to touch anything but the straps and carried it out of the walk-in closet to dangle it in front of Brittany's face.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, being careful to put just the right tone of disgust and anger in her voice.

Brittany, lying on her stomach on the bed flipping through a magazine, looked up at the object swaying in front of her face. "It's a strap-on." she said, lifting the magazine to her face to smell a perfume sample flap.

Quinn blushed, "I KNOW what it is," she said scowling.

Brittany set the magazine down and tilted her head quizzically, "Then why'd you ask?"

Quinn's hazel eyes narrowed, "I meant what are you doing with it in your closet?"

"Oh," Brittany replied. "I put it in there so my parents wouldn't find it, duh."

Quinn let it drop to the ground and stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at Brittany. She adored Brittany. She was sweet, and kind, and good lord but the girl was smoking hot, but sometimes...sometimes it took every ounce of Quinn's self-control to not go completely batshit on the other girl.

She forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. Brittany was clearly completely oblivious to the raging jealousy consuming her at the idea of that THING being used by Brittany and SANTANA, but it was wrong to waste a conniption fit on someone who wouldn't even get why it was being thrown to begin with. Quinn sighed heavily and sat on the bed next to Brittany, she began curling her fingers around the other girl's soft blonde ponytail.

The Cheerio leaned into the touch and then looked up at Quinn, smiled sweetly and asked, "Did you want to try it out sometime?"

Quinn flushed bright red and words of outrage and denial were on the tip of her tongue but at the last second she stopped herself. Truth be told, she was a little intrigued. She took a moment to picture Brittany above her, straps fastened around curvy hips, hard cock ready to plunge into Quinn's wet...she swallowed hard. Then she removed her hand from the blonde mane and gave Brittany a sharp smack on her shapely ass. Brittany yelped.

"Maybe," Quinn said. "But if you think you are going to put something inside of ME that once shared space with Santana Lopez, you are SORELY mistaken," she finished, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

"Why would I be sore if I put it in you?" Brittany asked with a perplexed look on her face.

Quinn rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw. Seriously. Batshit. "Brittany," she began patiently, "Can you just get rid of the...the..." she flapped her hand at the apparatus on the floor.

"Dildo?" Brittany supplied helpfully.

Quinn flushed again, "Yes, the...THAT and get another one. A new one. For just you and me," she said.

"Oh. Sure!" Brittany sat up, ponytail swishing as she bounced in place on the bed.

"What color should we get? And what size, cuz you know it shouldn't be too big or it might get kind of hurty and what kind do you think? Rubber or silicone? We could get one shaped like a dolphin! I love dolphins, don't you Q?"

Quinn stood up, feeling light-headed. She rubbed her suddenly sweaty palms on her yoga pants. "Surprise me," she said in a strangled voice and then walked swiftly from the room.

***********************************************************************  
The next Friday Quinn was at her locker between afternoon classes when Brittany skipped up to her in the hallway, grabbed her arm and whispered excitedly in her ear, "Q, I went home for lunch because I forgot my Spanish homework and guess what, it's here!"

Quinn's throat went dry. She thought about playing dumb as to what 'it' was, but quickly realized it was liable to lead to a lengthy, excruciatingly embarrassing explanation. Feigning nonchalance she continued exchanging the books in her hands for ones in her locker. Shutting the door she leaned against it and after taking a look around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, leaned forward and whispered back, "So, when are we going to do it?"

"My parents are going to poker night tonight. They won't be home until late," Brittany said, the tip of a pink tongue darting out to lick her lips as she focused on Quinn with an intense look.

"Oh, okay," Quinn said, nodding her head. "Okay, that's good." She realized she was still nodding like a demented bobble head. She stilled her head and then with a forced confident smile said, "I guess I'll see you after school then." She walked off; smug in the knowledge that Brittany was still standing there watching her go.

**********************************************************************  
Finally the day was over, the parents were out of the way and the preparations for IT had begun.

Candles were lit, clothes were shed, Brittany's shiny, blonde hair had been released from its ponytail prison, and the two girls were a tangled mess of naked limbs on the bed. Quinn could tell a definite difference in Brittany's demeanor as they made out. Her kisses seemed more forceful, her tongue more insistent, and once or twice Quinn could have sworn she had heard Brittany growl.

Just when Quinn thought she was going to have to swallow her pride and actually ask Brittany if she would go put IT on, Brittany lifted her head from where she was biting and sucking on Quinn's neck and asked breathlessly, "Can I fuck you now?"

"Oh God," Quinn moaned at the expletive. Brittany didn't curse often, but when she did it was usually in bed and it never failed to shoot a jolt of arousal straight to between her legs. She tangled her hands in Brittany's hair as she brought their lips forcefully together. One long, deep kiss and then as she ran her tongue around the shell of Brittany's ear, she answered in a voice gone low and husky with desire, "Yes baby, fuck me now".

Brittany gave a low groan and shuddered. She pulled away looking into Quinn's eyes, the normally bright blue deepened to a darker shade than Quinn had ever seen them. Then Brittany smiled crookedly, jumped excitedly off the bed, and headed to the closet.

Quinn didn't have enough time to feel awkward or doubtful about what was about to happen because before she knew it, Brittany was stalking almost proudly out of the closet, with the harness on and dildo in place. Quinn tried to avoid looking anywhere below Brittany's chest. She was definitely hot for what they were about to do but that didn't mean she wasn't feeling embarrassed about it.

As Brittany crawled onto and across the bed on her knees, out of the corner of her eye Quinn thought she saw a faint glow coming from the jutting appendage. Chalking it up to the flickering light of the candles she ignored it. But after glimpsing the second spark of light seeming to come from Brittany's crotch, she finally gave in to curiosity and looked at the dildo full on. It seemed very pale in the candlelight and was almost disturbingly realistic. As she continued to eye it with fascination she saw the glow again and she could swear it was-"Is that glitter?" She asked eyes widened in disbelief.

Brittany sat back on her heels, one hand grasping the glittery cock firmly as she smiled brightly at Quinn. "Yeah. Isn't it cool? It's called The Vamp." Any vestiges of embarrassment Quinn had vanished as she sat up to take an even closer look at it. "It retains heat or cold and, this is the best part, if you take it outside in the sun, it SPARKLES!"

Quinn looked up into Brittany's shiny, excited eyes, her jaw hanging open. "Take it outside?" she said, head shaking back and forth in disbelief. "Why, why would you take it outside?" She looked back down at the Vamp as internally she was mortified at the thought.

With effort she shook the idea of the dildo in daylight out of her head. After all, she had only herself to blame for leaving all the purchasing decisions to Brittany. As she continued gaping at the thing though, she realized that Brittany was now stroking her hand up and down its twinkling length. Quinn swallowed hard and looked back up into Brittany's eyes. "Oh," was all she said, as with the hand that was not stroking the fake phallus, Brittany pushed Quinn back until she was lying flat again.

Quinn lay with her head on Brittany's shoulder, her body half draped over the taller girl. Her body felt heavy and relaxed and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to move for many, many hours.

Brittany's dancer's body had proved just as fluid and powerful while fucking Quinn with the strap-on as it had during any of their award-winning Cheerio routines. Now Quinn just let herself bask in the afterglow as she lazily drew circles on Brittany's flat stomach.

She couldn't help but compare her experience with Brittany and the toy to her one night of sex with a guy. And of the two, (stealing a line from one of her favorite movies), the experience with Puck had been measured, weighed, and TOTALLY been found wanting. It amazed her that the same basic act that had left her feeling sick, ashamed, and dirty (not to mention pregnant) with him had left her feeling warm, cherished and oh-so-satisfied when done with Brittany. Granted, she still felt a little dirty, but it was dirty in a good way.

"I wish it had been you," she said softly, her nose nuzzling Brittany's neck.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, twirling a lock of Quinn's golden hair around her finger.

Quinn sat up on an elbow so she could look into the other girl's eyes. "I mean," she began as she traced a finger over a pale brow and down a high cheekbone, "I wish you had been my first."

"Because of the baby?" Brittany asked.

"Well yeah," Quinn began honestly. "But also because it was just so much more with you, Britt, you know? It was intense, and really hot and just, well, intense," she repeated as she dropped a soft kiss on Brittany's full lower lip. She broke eye contact and trailed a finger down the center of Brittany's chest. Curiosity and jealousy equally warring inside her, she bit down on her bottom lip before asking, "Was it like that for you?"

"Well," Brittany began simply, "when I was doing you, or like, before when I did it with," Quinn stiffened, "uh...someone else, it was definitely pretty awesome."

She smiled matter-of-factly at Quinn. "But, no one's ever done anything like that to me, so I don't know if it's the same or not."

Quinn was shocked. "You mean Santana never did you with," she nodded her head towards the harness on the other side of Brittany, "the thing?"

Brittany shook her head no.

A slow, wicked smile spread on Quinn's face. She hissed an emphatic "YES!" All thoughts of never moving again gone as she reached over Brittany to grab the toy. She lay back down beside Brittany, all inhibitions gone as she slipped her legs into the straps and fumbled to adjust them.

She snorted indelicately, muttering about 'that stupid bitch, Santana' and how she 'was going to fuck Brittany so hard that she wouldn't walk right for a week.'

Unbeknownst to her, Brittany was watching her, eyes growing wide.

When it was finally adjusted to her satisfaction, Quinn rose on her elbow beside Brittany and gave her a smug smile. Arching an eyebrow, and in an uber-confidant tone she asked, "Are you ready, baby? Cuz I'm about to rock your world."

Brittany was silent and it took a moment to register but eventually Quinn realized that Brittany did not, in fact, look ready. She had a weird look on her face and Quinn frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Don't you want to do this?"

Brittany's blinked her eyes and looked away, "Of course, Quinn. Whatever you want." But her voice held no enthusiasm, and her eyes skittered away from making eye contact, until finally she turned her head completely away from Quinn.

Quinn frowned harder as she gazed at the blonde's profile. This wasn't right. Brittany didn't seem excited or turned on. Quinn's stomach dropped as the realization hit her; Brittany was scared. She clearly did not want to do this and was just doing it to make Quinn happy.

Quinn reached a tentative hand out to turn Brittany's head back towards her. At first Brittany resisted slightly but then she turned and her eyes limpid pools as they met Quinn's hazel ones.

"Brittany, talk to me. What's going on?" She asked.

"Don't be mad, okay? It's just, it looks bigger or something when it's on someone else." She looked down to the protruding pale silicone, "A lot bigger than fingers." She raised pensive eyes back to Quinn's face, "I'm sorry. I'm just being a baby."

Quinn bent her head and pressed her lips to Brittany's forehead. "No, I'm the one who's sorry," she said.

"For what?" Brittany asked softly, her fingers picking at the sheet nervously.

"For what?" Quinn asked with disbelief. "Here I am telling you how I wish you'd been my first and then I turn right around and go all PUCK on YOU."

"It's okay." Brittany said with a small smile, her eyes still glancing away from Quinn's own.

"No. It's NOT," Quinn said. "Listen to me," she began softly, "I don't ever want you to do anything that you don't want to because you think it will make me happy, or because you think I'll get mad if you don't."

She cupped Brittany's cheek, thumb stroking gently, "Okay? Promise?" Quinn could see Brittany's blue eyes searching her own for the truth behind her words, so she smiled in what she hoped was a sincere and reassuring way.

"Okay. I promise." Brittany finally said with a trusting and sweet smile.

Quinn felt her heart clench. "Okay then," she said, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Brittany's mouth.

As Quinn moved to pull back, Brittany stopped her with a hand behind her neck. The kiss deepened as Brittany's tongue probed into her mouth, insistent against her own. Quinn moaned into the kiss, her own hand tangling in Brittany's silky hair as she pressed herself closer to Brittany's side.

Having done that, she struggled not to arch her hips into the other girl. It was hard though, because IT was hard. And it was between them, and the insert inside the harness was now pressing against her in a very stimulating way. She forced herself to remain still. It would make a liar of her if she had just said that about not having to do anything, only to begin humping against Brittany the very next instant.

But eventually she couldn't take it anymore.

She chuckled at the noise of displeasure Brittany made as she pulled away. "Let me just take this thing off," she explained, "and then I'll be right back."

She gave Brittany a wink and then lay down to begin undoing the straps. She had undone one leg when suddenly Brittany was leaning over and putting her hand on Quinn's, stilling it.

She looked up questioningly at Brittany. "Wait a second," Brittany said with a tentative smile on her face. "Don't take it off yet."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Brittany exhaled a big breath. "Yeah. Yes. I'm sure," she said nodding her head.

And then to prove her point, she reached down, slender fingers grasping the shaft of the pale dildo, and pressed it back firmly into Quinn's crotch. Quinn's mouth opened, a small grunt escaping as she unconsciously lifted her hips in response. With a last look into Brittany's eyes to make sure she was telling the truth, Quinn began to re-buckle the strap around her leg.

Once Brittany saw she was finished, she lay back flat on her back, pulling Quinn with her until the smaller blonde was settled on top of her, her elbows on either side of Brittany's head. Quinn arched one perfectly shaped brow at her and then lowered her head and resumed the kissing they had been engaged in so passionately before.

Quinn broke away from Brittany's mouth and began to kiss a path down the side of her neck. She felt Brittany's pulse beneath her lips and began to suck and lick at the fluttering spot. As she felt it began to race faster under her attention, she closed her teeth around it and bit firmly. Brittany made a small noise and Quinn felt herself clench in response. She brought her lips back to Brittany's and began a slow thrust of her tongue into the cheerleader's mouth. Every time she did, she pressed her hips into Brittany's so that the fake cock would rub against Brittany. Her actions were soon rewarded as Brittany began moaning into her mouth, her hands clenching and unclenching on Quinn's shoulders.

Quinn pulled away slightly so she could move her hand down between Brittany's legs. She passed trim, blonde curls and pressed a thumb briefly against Brittany's clit, eliciting a gasp. Then she was moving her fingers lower amazed by the pool of wetness she encountered. She swirled her fingers around Brittany's slippery folds and once her fingers were coated and slick, she gently slid one, then two fingers into Brittany's tight opening. Brittany sighed, pale lashes brushing her cheeks as her eyes fluttered open and closed in pleasure. Quinn began to move her fingers slowly in and out of the other girl, loosening her up by degrees. She watched the other girls face, enjoying the way Brittany's tongue would dart out to lick her lips, relishing the way her normally sky blue eyes were now growing darker and hazy with lust.

Brittany's breaths were starting to come faster as her hips lifted more and more to meet the thrust of Quinn's fingers. Once she felt Brittany begin to relax around her fingers, she removed them and began to rub small circles on Brittany's clit. The noises Brittany was making were driving Quinn insane. Her muscles were tense from the strain of withholding urge to thrust into the other girl. She knew however, that the first time being entered like this could either be plain painful or slightly painful-but still feel good at the same time. Quinn didn't want to do anything to make Brittany regret her decision so she forced herself to be slow and patient.

It didn't take long though before Brittany was panting, eyes desperate with need and saying, "Quinn, now...please."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked one last time. Brittany licked her lips again and nodded her head. Quinn grasped blindly to the side looking for the lube she knew was somewhere to her left. It hadn't been needed when she had been on the receiving end, but she wanted to be sure and eliminate as much discomfort for Brittany as she possibly could.

Realizing what she was looking for, Brittany one-handed grabbed the tube, flipped the lid and squirted some into Quinn's open palm. Quinn mumbled her thanks and then reached down to spread the slippery fluid over the sparkly appendage.

Once it was thoroughly coated Quinn brought the tip of it to Brittany's opening and pushed in gently. Brittany hissed and Quinn immediately froze.

Brittany was quick to reassure her. "It's okay. Just...just give me a second," she said. Quinn held herself still and pressed a soft kiss to Brittany's shoulder, "Okay, tell me when."

Brittany closed her eyes and Quinn could feel the body below her gradually relax. When she felt the other blonde's hips began to shift a bit, Quinn took that as encouragement to push a little more of the stiff silicone inside. Brittany moaned and nodded her head slightly at Quinn. The ex-cheerleader took that as the non-verbal equivalent of 'when' and with a smooth movement of her hips, slid the remaining length deep inside of the other blonde. Keeping her eyes on Brittany's face, alert to any distress she might be feeling, Quinn slowly began to slide the toy in and out. The cheerleader brought her toned legs up to wrap around Quinn's slender hips and then began to verbally encourage Quinn to continue and escalate her thrusting.

Quinn felt like she couldn't breathe. She knew it wasn't actually a part of her moving in and out of Brittany. But all she had to do was recall the feeling of Brittany clenching around her fingers and she could imagine what it would feel like. It would feel good. Very good. Plus, every time she thrust in, the insert in the harness would hit her clit and send a small thrill up and down her body, reinforcing physically the very good feeling.

It actually might have felt too good. She could already feel herself building to a climax and knew she had to do something to stop herself before she went all 'horny teenage boy' on Brittany and exploded after only two minutes. She forced herself to slow her breathing and tried to think of something else. Something else besides the cock she was wearing sliding in and out of Brittany as the girl writhed and moaned beneath her.

Quinn realized she needed to do something to bring Brittany closer to where she was. Stopping in mid thrust, she pulled herself away from the close contact with Brittany's body, causing Brittany to unwrap her legs from around Quinn's hips.

"Why'd you stop?" Brittany panted, a perplexed and hazy look on her flushed face.

"Put your hand down there," Quinn directed her breathlessly, "and touch yourself. Brittany hesitated a second and then she was moving her hand into the small space between their bodies. Her slender fingers began stroking as Quinn, holding herself up on her forearms, resumed movement. Quinn made the mistake of looking down between the lengths of their bodies. Just beyond her slight baby bump, she could not only see the movement of Brittany's hand, but could also just make out the pale length as it moved in and out of Brittany. She groaned, bit her lip and looked away, desperate to come up with non-sexual thoughts to prevent herself from climaxing. She felt a brief moment of sympathy for Finn, which in turn gave her an idea.

Brittany's hand began to move faster, and every time Quinn thrust in, the pressure of the harness against the girl's hand caused Brittany to whimper. This only drove Quinn to plunge harder and deeper, sweat breaking out on her skin from her exertions and the effort of holding back her orgasm.

Just when she thought she couldn't hold back any longer, Brittany's head was arching back into the pillow, the nails from her left hand digging into Quinn's back.

"Oh God Quinn, oh God, fuckfuck QUINN!" Brittany screamed, her body going rigid.

As soon as Quinn heard that she stopped thinking about running over mailmen and finally allowed herself to concentrate again on the harness against her clit and the sensation of fucking Brittany. Within seconds after Brittany was screaming her name, Quinn gave one final deep thrust and then her entire body tensed as her own orgasm ripped through her. They shuddered against each other, riding out the sensations and tremors before Quinn's arms gave out and she collapsed on top of Brittany. She rested a moment, pressing a sloppy kiss to Brittany's throat.

Quinn's arms were shaking and she was still panting as she held herself up to gently ease the fake phallus out of Brittany. Then not being able to hold herself up any longer, she rolled off of Brittany and collapsed in a boneless heap by her side.

"OH. MY. GOD." she exclaimed with a delirious laugh. "That was fucking amazing!" She couldn't keep the grin off of her face as she rolled onto her side and dropped an exhausted arm onto Brittany's stomach. Lingering aftershocks continued to ripple through her body as she ran a still shaky hand through her now damp hair and relished the sensation.

She raised her eyes to Brittany's and her elation was stopped short by the sight of a fat tear making it's way down the side of the other girl's face. She sat up in horror fumbling with the straps again, this time to get the damn thing off of her.

"Oh my god, Britt! What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Brittany just closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "Did you not want to do it? Brittany! You promised!" She scolded in panic, throwing the harness and toy to the side of the bed. As soon as she discarded it, Brittany was throwing herself into her arms and Quinn grunted as she was knocked flat on her back.

The taller blonde moved to bury her face in Quinn's neck and clutch tightly at Quinn's body. "Quinn, you were right. You were so right." She sniffled into Quinn's shoulder. "It was so intense and I felt so close to you." She took a breath and continued, "I'm so glad you were my first for that because you were so sweet and amazing and...and...I think I love you."

"Oh." Quinn said softly. The import of the other girl's words sunk in but she didn't know what to say. Or rather, she knew what you should say when someone declared their love for you, but instead she found her mouth dry and her throat frozen and unable to say the words in return.

She was saved from having to say anything though, as Brittany, sensing Quinn's hesitance, lifted her head and wiping the tears from her blue eyes with an embarrassed, crooked smile said, "It's okay, Quinn. You don't have to say it back. Or say anything." she added. "I just wanted you to know that's how I feel." She pressed a lingering kiss to Quinn's mouth and then burrowed back into the hollow of Quinn's shoulder, sighing with contentment.

"You were also right about something else," Brittany added with a big yawn and sleepy giggle.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Quinn asked with a return yawn of her own.

"I am going to be walking funny for a week." Brittany managed to mumble before she was drifting off to sleep. Quinn chuckled softly, pressed a kiss to the top of Brittany's head and then was drifting off herself with a slight smile on her lips and her arms wrapped tightly around the other girl.


End file.
